familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Joel James (c1719-1788)
Joel James was born in approximately 1719 in Cornwall, England. His origins are currently unknown, but it is possible that he is the son of Joel James who was baptised at St. Agnes in Cornwall on the 25th January 1719. If this is him, then his siblings are Thomas and Peter. Marriage Joel married Mary Carne at St Hilary in Cornwall on the 9th October 1748. Her origins are currently unknown. Both Joel and Mary were in their late 20s, early 30s at the time of the marriage, which is different from most marriages that occurred at the time, in people's late teens or early twenties. The couple would have 5 known children and raised them in St Hilary. There is some confusion between baptism records as to whether their first few children were baptised in Marazion (which is very close to St Hilary and managed by the same parish clerk at the time) but a check of the baptism images confirms all the children were baptised at St Hilary. Death of Daughter Joel and Mary's first born daughter Elizabeth died at age 2 and was buried in Marazion on the 3rd May 1753. Their next daughter, born later that year, would be named after her. Death of Wife Joel's wife Mary died in 1784 and was buried at St Hilary on the 7th July 1784. Death Joel died in the year 1788 and was buried at St Hilary on 31st December 1788, aged 69. The burial entry states brought from St. Erth' which indicates that this was his place of death. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Joel and Mary James References *Cornwall Parish Registers, 1538-2010 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=368092), marriage entry for Joel James and Mary Carne *St Hilary Marriages 1740-1749, (http://freepages.family.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~juneen/sthilary/sthm1740-1749.html), marriage entry for Joel James and Mary Carne *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1327323), baptism entry for Joel James *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NJYB-XL4 : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James, 24 Sep 1749; citing Marazion, Cornwall, England, reference v 1 p 92; FHL microfilm 254217. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGMP-FJD : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James, 24 Sep 1749; citing SAINT HILARY,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226212, PLUS. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NJYB-XLH : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James in entry for Joel James, 24 Sep 1749; citing Marazion, Cornwall, England, reference v 1 p 92; FHL microfilm 254217. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGMP-FJ6 : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James in entry for Joel James, 24 Sep 1749; citing SAINT HILARY,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226212, PLUS. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1327417), baptism entry for Elizabeth James *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JQZM-652 : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James in entry for Eliz. James, 19 Jul 1751; citing Marazion, Cornwall, England, reference v 1 p 96; FHL microfilm 254217. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1327523), baptism entry for Elizabeth James *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JSDB-7ZJ : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James in entry for Eliz. James, 18 Sep 1753; citing Marazion, Cornwall, England, reference v 1 p 101; FHL microfilm 254217. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NYV3-FJC : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James in entry for Eliz. James, 19 Jul 1751; citing SAINT HILARY,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226212, PLUS. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=952923), burial record of Eliz James *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JMHN-6LC : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James in entry for Eliz. James, 18 Sep 1753; citing SAINT HILARY,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226212, PLUS. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1327594) baptism entry for Ann James *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JQZM-X77 : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James in entry for Ann James, 03 Aug 1755; citing Marazion, Cornwall, England, reference v 1 p 103; FHL microfilm 254217 *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGMP-BRJ : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James in entry for Ann James, 03 Aug 1755; citing SAINT HILARY,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226212, PLUS. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1327891), baptism entry for Margaret James *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N1J3-JNG : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James in entry for Margaret James, 25 Apr 1762; citing Marazion, Cornwall, England, reference v 1 p 109; FHL microfilm 254217. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JWW2-DFX : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James in entry for Margaret James, 25 Apr 1762; citing SAINT HILARY,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226212, PLUS. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=953673), burial record for Mary James *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=953791), burial record for Joel James *"Ancestral File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/M7BS-BR2 : accessed 2013-02-15), entry for Joel JAMES. *"Ancestral File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/M7BS-BRR : accessed 2013-02-15), entry for Mary. *Geni.com, (http://www.geni.com/people/Joel-James/6000000015697254320), entry for Joel James *Geni.com, (http://www.geni.com/people/Mary-James/6000000015697117812), entry for Mary James (Carne) Category:Born in Cornwall Category:Married in 1748 Category:Married in St Hilary, Cornwall Category:Died in St Hilary, Cornwall